


Как Вывести Дракона

by Nadis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: G, Wordcount: 100-500, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Он убивал драконов всю свою жизнь — приспособиться к новому миру Иккинга оказалось сложнее, чем ему хотелось бы признать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Вывести Дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Hatch Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143813) by [Ladymordecai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/pseuds/Ladymordecai). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Нет, правда, пап, все нормально. Ты вовсе не обязан это делать.  
       Стоик покачал головой, так что звякнули бусины в бороде. На лбу у него выступила испарина, переворачивающийся желудок подсказывал, что это очень, очень плохая мысль, но разумом — и сердцем — он понимал, что решение правильное.  
       Из скорлупы высунулся крохотный зеленый нос, и Стоик осторожно прикоснулся к нему пальцем. Детеныш жарко подышал на подушечку его пальца. А потом спрятался в скорлупе и снова принялся раскачиваться.  
       Детеныши драконов вылуплялись со всех сторон и, подбадриваемые родителями, подползали к поджидавшим у края гнезда людям, которые брали их на руки, чистили и вообще выставляли себя полнейшими дураками, умиляясь только что родившимся малюткам-драконам. В этой части гнезда собрались в основном дети, так как считалось, что начинать лучше с Жуткой Жути, к тому же эти драконы были не прочь поделиться, когда маленькие викинги подрастали и хотели дракона, которого можно было оседлать.  
       Стоик не мог и вообразить, что у него хватит духу забраться на дракона. Даже на такого, как Беззубик, хотя они так и не обнаружили ни одной Ночной Фурии за год, миновавший с того дня, как его деревня стала пристанищем драконов.  
       Державшийся позади Иккинг подбадривал шепотом его, а Беззубик — маленькое существо в скорлупе. Стоик сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь.  
       Он сражался с драконами всю свою жизнь. И был лучшим среди их убийц.  
       Какое у него право помогать дракончику появиться на свет?  
       Но Олуху нужны драконы. Они все здесь изменили и все к лучшему. Теперь, с такой невиданной прежде боевой мощью они могли не бояться драконов или других викингов. И драконы принесли людям счастье. Беззубик принес счастье его сыну, что никогда не удавалось самому Стоику.  
       Хороший вождь делает то, что принесет пользу его людям, а если он не подыщет себе дракона, другие могут их отвергнуть, вернуться к прежним обычаям, и Стоик не мог этого допустить. Хотя бы ради Иккинга и Беззубика.  
       С тихим треском скорлупа раскололась. Из нее показалось крошечное желто-зеленое создание с большой головой и мягким тельцем, и Стоик задержал дыхание. Малыш посмотрел на него, хлопнул глазами. А потом пискнул, выпустив пар из ноздрей, и попытался встать. У него задрожали лапки.  
       Стоик выбросил руку вперед и не дал крохе упасть. Тот снова пискнул и потерся носом о его ладонь.  
       Сердце Стоика пропустило удар. Этот малыш — этот детеныш, к которому он прикоснулся еще до того, как тот вылез из скорлупы, — Стоик и представить себе не мог, что сумел бы причинить ему вред. Никогда. Детеныш пискнул еще раз и выбрался в его ладонь.  
       Стоик поднес его к бороде, и малыш, почувствовав щекотку, выпустил еще одно облачко горячего воздуха.  
       Стоик сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и произнес:  
       — Горн. Я назову тебя Горн.  
       Стоявший сзади Иккинг прочистил горло. Стоик покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы показать сыну малютку-дракона. Беззубик сунулся к ним и показал на корзину нарезанной рыбы. Стоик взял несколько кусочков и принялся кормить Горна с рук.  
       — Хорошее имя, — сказал Иккинг, и Стоик улыбнулся. Он понял, что сын хотел этим сказать.  
       Молодец, пап. Спасибо.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
